Destined to be?
by karinielle
Summary: Mikan, daughter of a business man, modelactress Natsume, son of a business man, actorsinger and engagement? Find out what’s with all of these things connected between the two…story on HIATUS, sorry guys!don't worry i'll update as soon as i can!
1. deal?

**Author's Note:** My 2nd story…hope you'll like it….

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_Destined to be…_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Summary:** Mikan, daughter of a business man, model/actress; Natsume, son of a business man, actor/singer; and engagement? Find out what's with all of these things connected between the two…

**Chapter 1: Deal…**

"Ohayo! Mr. Sakura. Please sit down." Mr. Hyuuga offered

"Thank you." Mr. Sakura said

"So I heard that your company's in the top 10 richest company now." Mr. Hyuuga said

"Oh, yes. And so do yours." Mr. Sakura said

"Ah, but yours in the 2nd and mine's in the 3rd." Mr. Hyuuga said

Both of them laugh.

"I heard your daughter's turning 16." Mr. Hyuuga said

"Oh, yes. And I wanted to invite your son to my princess's party. If it's okay with you." Mr. Sakura said

"Oh, sure. I heard your daughter's in the show business?" Mr. Hyuuga asked

"Yes. She's a model and an actress." Mr. Sakura said

"Why don't we fix those two in a marriage?" Mr. Hyuuga asked "I do know your daughter is a very beautiful and elegant lady."

"Yes, why not. And your son is a very gentleman. And we can be partners in business." Mr. Sakura said

"Yes, so it's a deal?" Mr. Hyuuga asked

"Yes." Mr. Sakura said

---end---

Author's Note: Sorry if it's short…I'll update so0n…please review….

Princess in tiara,


	2. worse meeting

**Author's Note:** he0 guys! Thanks for those who reviewed, sorry if I did the 1st chappie short…I'll do longer ones…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice…

**Chapter 2: Worse Meeting…**

"Hey, you need to go to a party tonight." Hotaru said, Mikan's best friend and manager.

"Ha? What time and where?" Mikan asked

"Imperial Palace, at 10 pm." Hotaru said

"Are you going?" Mikan asked

"No." Hotaru said firmly

"Ah, okay." Mikan said

Mikan went home to change her clothes because it's already 9 pm. She wore a pink and white strips tank top and a white mini skirt with matching pink boots…(do you think it's cute?hehehe...can't think of any outfits…) She also put some make-up…blush-on, lip gloss and mascara…She went to the garage and told her chauffer to drive her to Imperial Palace. They arrived there at 9:50. She went inside, there she saw her friends Anna and Nonoko. They were also models.

"Hi! Glad you came." Anna said

"Oh, yeah. Glad your also here." Mikan said

"Congrats to your company, it's in the top 10 richest company." Nonoko said

"Oh, that. Thanks." Mikan said

"Let's get a table." Anna said

They got a table and there they chat. Then, a band began to play. The 3 girls just watch the band play…

"Hey. They are the Bad Boys right?" Nonoko asked

"Yes. I like Yuu. He's cute and he played the organ well." Anna said

"I like Koko. He's playing the drums. I love guys who knew how to play drums…" Nonoko said

"Ha? Why I do not know them?" Mikan asked

"Ha!? You don't know them? They're the hottest band today." Anna shouted for Mikan to hear.

"Sorry guys. I really doesn't know." Mikan said

"At least now you know." Nonoko said

The night went on…Then, Mikan went to the bar to get champagne. She sat on a stool while waiting for her drink…Natsume saw her and…

"Hey babe, what's your name?" Natsume asked

"Huh? Who are you?" Mikan asked annoyed

"Answer me first, 'coz I asked you first." Natsume said

"If I answer you, will you leave me alone?" Mikan asked

"Yeah, sure." Natsume said

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan said

"Mikan Sakura? The model? I'm Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume smirk

"Yah, sorry but I don't know you." Mikan said

"I'm the vocalist of the Bad Boys band." Natsume said

"Oh, okay. I gotta go." Mikan said going back to her friends when…

He hold Mikan's wrist…

"Hey, don't leave. Wanna make it out tonight?" Natsume said while smirking

"Ugh, leave me alone." Breaking away from the hold, but he didn't let her go

"What if I don't want to?" Natsume asked

Mikan slapped him. Natsume was shocked…

"Never in my life has a girl ever slapped me. You're the first." Natsume said touching the cheek where Mikan slapped

"So?" Mikan asked

"You'll pay for it!" Natsume said

"Oh really? I'm scared." Mikan said

"Oh yeah." Natsume said and smirk

He went near Mikan while Mikan's stepping back. Then, Natsume get Mikan's wrist and pulled her. He kissed her. Mikan was shocked to react. After 5 seconds, Mikan returned to her senses and pushed Natsume. Then, slapped him. She covered her face with her bangs…

"How dare you." Mikan said angrily

"Why? Don't you like it?" Natsume asked

"You're such a jerk." Mikan shouted and then run outside and went home. (Of course the chauffer drove her home.)

Back to Natsume…

"Hah, I like her. She's different." Natsume smirk

**--end--**

**Author's Note:** Here, Natsume's a playboy and bad. Hope you like it…please tell me if there were any errors…please review… wait for the next chappies…

_Princess in tiara,_


	3. the party

**Author's Note:** Thanks for those who reviewed…I appreciated it so much….thank yah!!! so back to the story…hehehe…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice…

**Chapter 3: The Party!!!**

When Mikan went home…she rushed up to her room…

"Argh, Natsume Hyuuga, I'm gonna kill you. How dare you to get my first kiss?!" Mikan said to no one in particular…

Later on, she fell asleep…

The next morning,

"Ahhh!!!" Mikan yawned then looked at the clock (7:30)

Mikan went out of bed, get her towel, and went to the bathroom to take a bath, brush her teeth and dress up. She also put light make-up…blush-on, lip gloss and mascara. She went down to eat her breakfast…Tomorrow's Mikan's birthday…

"Good morning dad!" Mikan greeted cheerfully

"Good morning, my princess. So, what do you wanna do on your birthday?" Mr. Sakura asked

"Hmmm, what about pool party?" Mikan asked

"Shiori!" Mrs. Sakura called

"Yes, madam?" Shiori asked

"Mikan's birthday would be a pool party. Asked everyone to prepare everything." Mrs. Sakura ordered

"Yes, madam" Shiori said

"Mikan give the lists of your guests…" Mrs. Sakura

"Ok." Mikan said

After breakfast, Mikan went to her room to list down everyone whose invited to the party…well, if you don't like the pool party as Mikan's birthday, well…I do have a good reason why she did choose it…well, she didn't want a big party…that's one of her characteristics here in my story…

"Ahhh, at last…" Mikan said relieved that she finished the lists…at last!!

She went down to give the list to her mom,

"Mom, here's the list…" Mikan said giving the list

"Okay…" Mrs. Sakura took it and scanned it…

"Madam, the things needed were already here." Shiori said (oops…I forgot to tell that Shiori is the personal maid of Mikan and a friend.)

"Okay. Mikan go with me." Mrs. Sakura said

Mikan and Mrs. Sakura went to the pool. Everything were perfect there's a long buffet table, a mini-bar, and small tables with stools...of course, the table cloth is pink… the pool have petals in it and candles around the pool…it's a perfect pool party for Mikan…

"It's perfect…" Mikan said

"Okay then, it's settled." Mrs. Sakura said

Later that afternoon, in the house of the Hyuugas…

"Hadji, please tell Natsume to go to my office, I need to tell him something." Mr. Hyuuga said

"Yes sir." Hadji answered

Hadji went to Natsume's room…

_Knock…knock…_

"Master, your father wants to talk to you in his office." Hadji said

"Tch. What now?" Natsume said

He went to his dad's office…

"What now?" Natsume asked

"You just need to go to my friend's daughter's party." Mr. Hyuuga said

"Who's this friend of yours?" Natsume asked

"Mr. Sakura." Mr. Hyuuga said

"Sakura?" Natsume whispered

"I think I heard that name before, but I can't figure when and where it is…" Natsume thought

He went back to reality…

"Ok. When? Where?" Natsume asked

"Tomorrow at 8:30 pm" Mr. Hyuuga said

"That's all?" Natsume asked

"No, it's a pool party…" Mr. Hyuuga said

He went back to his room again…

"Hmmm, let's see who Mr. Sakura is…" Natsume thought while opening his laptop.

In one of the site…(Background life of Mr. Sakura)

"Mr. Sakura is a business and only have a daughter…which is Mikan Sakura the hottest model today in Japan and also an actress…who won many awards…" Natsume read

"So, she's the girl I met last night…" Natsume smirk

The next day,

"Ahh!!!" Mikan yawned and did her morning routines…

She went down to eat…

"Happy birthday…" everyone (the maids, butler, drivers, etc…) shouted

"Ah!!!" Mikan screamed because of shockness

"Hahaha!!!" everyone laughed

"Mikan, happy birthday…here's our gift…" Mrs. Sakura said giving her a small box wrapped in a glittering pink wrapper with a light blue ribbon on top of it.

"Oh! Thank you." Mikan said hugging everyone

Mikan opened the gift and saw a silver necklace with her name as the pendant, it's (pendant) made of diamonds.

"Oh, it's so beautiful." Mikan shouted

Mr. Sakura went near Mikan and get the necklace then put it on her.

"Of course, it should be beautiful and elegant just like our princess." Mr. Sakura said

"Oh, thanks dad." Mikan said hugging her dad.

Later, 8 pm…

Almost all the guests were there and enjoying themselves. Mikan is still on her room with her friends, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Shiori, and Sumire. They were chatting there because it's noisy outside…they all wore their swimsuits, Mikan wear a colored black bikini with cherries on it as its design; Anna have a white bikini that have hearts as its design; Nonoko have plain blue bikini; Hotaru have a brown one-piece swimsuit with stripes of pink, orange, blue, and green; Shiori have plain purple bikini; and Sumire have green bikini with stripes of blue, yellow, orange and pink. Later, Mrs. Sakura came…sorry if I suck in making and describing their swimsuits.

"Mikan, you all should go down there and have some fun and not stuck in here." Mrs. Sakura said

"Let's go guys." Mikan said

They all went down and towards the pool area. There were many people enjoying themselves. The gang (Mikan, Anna, Hotaru, Shiori, and Sumire, a model) went to the mini-bar…

"Hey, did you invite the lead singer of Bad Boys?" Sumire asked pointing to a guy

"Ha?" Mikan asked looking where she's pointing

"Him! Natsume Hyuuga!" Sumire shouted

"Ha?! Natsume Hyuuga's here?" Mikan asked "How come? I didn't invite him at all."

Mikan went to where Natsume is.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" Mikan asked him

"Ha? Oh, it's you. Well, my dad asked me to go to his friend's daughter's party so here I am." Natsume said

"Argh. Why who is your dad anyway?" Mikan asked

"Mr. Ryuzaki Hyuuga" Natsume said

Mikan went to her parents and…

"Mom, dad, do you know someone named Ryuzaki Hyuuga?" Mikan asked

"Oh, yeah. Why?" Mr. Sakura asked

"He's son is here. Who invited him here?" Mikan asked angrily

"I do." Mr. Sakura said calmly

"Why did you invite him?" Mikan asked

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Mr. Sakura asked ignoring Mikan's question

"Argh." Mikan said and walked back to the pool

**--end--**

**Author's Note:** please review…I'll update s0on…

_Princess in tiara,_


	4. the challenge

**Author's note: **sorry for the late update…thanks for those who reviewed…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last chapter:** _"Argh." Mikan said and walked back to the pool

* * *

**Chapter 4: the challenge…**

While walking back to the party…

"Grrr…I'll make sure that you, Natsume Hyuuga will pay for taking my first kiss!!!" Mikan thought

"Oh, Mikan what happened?" Nonoko asked

"Argh, my dad invited Natsume." Mikan said

"Why are you angry with Natsume?" Anna asked

"Ah, it's nothing. Don't mind it." Mikan said

"Mikan, you're the worst liar in the world. Spill it out." Hotaru said

"Um, it happened during the party in the Imperial Palace…" Mikan told them everything that happened during the party she attended…

_**Flashback…**_

The night went on…Then, Mikan went to the bar to get champagne. She sat on a stool while waiting for her drink…Natsume saw her and…

"Hey babe, what's your name?" Natsume asked

"Huh? Who are you?" Mikan asked annoyed

"Answer me first, 'coz I asked you first." Natsume said

"If I answer you, will you leave me alone?" Mikan asked

"Yeah, sure." Natsume said

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan said

"Mikan Sakura? The model? I'm Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume smirk

"Yah, sorry but I don't know you." Mikan said

"I'm the vocalist of the Bad Boys band." Natsume said

"Oh, okay. I gotta go." Mikan said going back to her friends when…

He hold Mikan's wrist…

"Hey, don't leave. Wanna make it out tonight?" Natsume said while smirking

"Ugh, leave me alone." Breaking away from the hold, but he didn't let her go

"What if I don't want to?" Natsume asked

Mikan slapped him. Natsume was shocked…

"Never in my life has a girl ever slapped me. You're the first." Natsume said touching the cheek where Mikan slapped

"So?" Mikan asked

"You'll pay for it!" Natsume said

"Oh really? I'm scared." Mikan said

"Oh yeah." Natsume said and smirk

He went near Mikan while Mikan's stepping back. Then, Natsume get Mikan's wrist and pulled her. He kissed her. Mikan was shocked to react. After 5 seconds, Mikan returned to her senses and pushed Natsume. Then, slapped him. She covered her face with her bangs…

"How dare you." Mikan said angrily

"Why? Don't you like it?" Natsume asked

"You're such a jerk." Mikan shouted and then run outside and went home. (Of course the chauffer drove her home.)

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Oh mY! How dare him?!" Anna angrily said

"Yah! He need to taste hell!" Nonoko said

"We'll teach him a lesson." Sumire said determined

"Um, guys…can you think of any plan?" Mikan asked

"Ahehe, no…" Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire chorused

"Well, at least I have." Hotaru said

"Really? What is it?" Mikan asked

Hotaru whispered her plan to the group…

"Your plan's great…" Nonoko said

"Um, are you sure Hotaru?" Mikan asked worried

"Did you forget that you're the captain of the swimming team when were high school and college student?" Anna said assuringly

"Um, I know, but I'm not quite sure." Mikan said still worried about the plan

"Do you wanna revenge or not?" Hotaru asked getting pissed

"I want to revenge of course. But what will be the consequence for the loser?" Mikan asked

"That's the problem. We haven't thought of the consequence." Sumire said

"Well, I thought of that already." Hotaru said

"You're really on the go huh." Anna said

"Of course, did you forget that I'm Imai Hotaru?" Hotaru said proudly

Hotaru again whispered to the group about the consequences…

"Um, okay. I'll do it." Mikan said determined can be seen in her

Mikan breathe in and out before going to Natsume…

Mikan went to Natsume…

"Hey you, let's have a challenge" Mikan said "whoever finish the race first from this point (pointing to an end of the pool) to that point (pointing to another end) will have 3 wishes."

"What a lame challenge. You know you can't beat me." Natsume teased

"Oh really? Why don't you accept the challenge if you can beat me? Oh, don't tell me you don't know how to swim?!" Mikan teased chuckling.

"Shut up!" Natsume said

"So? It's a yes then." Mikan said

"Tch." Natsume replied

Mikan faced the crowd…

"Everyone, you'll be the witness for this event. Whoever finishes the race first will have 3 wishes." Mikan announced

Everyone screamed…

"Okay. Anna, you'll be the referee." Mikan said

"Okay." Anna said

The two of them went to their places…

"Ready, get set, GO!" Anna shouted

They both dived Mikan was leading but then…

"Okay! The winner is Natsume!" Anna declared

Everyone screamed louder…

"What? But how?" Mikan asked

"Sorry, but I won…" Natsume teased

"Argh, so what are your wishes?" Mikan asked

Natsume pulled Mikan to the garden…

"Hey, let go of me…" Mikan said breaking free

Natsume then let go of her…

"What are we doing here?" Mikan asked

"I don't want anyone knowing my wishes." Natsume said

Mikan thought of what he said then…

"Ahh!!! You mean your wishes include 'it'?" Mikan asked panicking

"Stupid! It's not it." Natsume said

"Then, what is it?" Mikan asked feeling relieved

"My first wish will be…" Natsume thought about it…

"What?" Mikan asked

"You'll date me…" Natsume said

"What?!!!" Mikan exclaimed

Natsume covered Mikan's mouth…then he released her when she's calmed…

"Why? Are you deaf?" Natsume teased

"Shut up! I won't date a pervert like you!" Mikan said

"And who do you think you are for me to date? Big mouth?" Natsume teased

"Then, why is it your 1st wish if you don't like to date me?" Mikan asked

"I can't think of any…" Natsume said

"Argh. Can't you think of another?" Mikan asked

"No, it's final" Natsume said

"Okay. As if I can do anything." Mikan said in defeat

"When? Where?" Mikan asked

"Tomorrow, I'll fetch you here in your house." Natsume said walking back to the party

Mikan went back also…

**-end-**

**Author's note:** okay! That's all for this moment…wait for my next chappies…um, if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me...please review…thanks a lot…

_Karinielle_…signing out…nyek


	5. first wish: DATE

**Author's note:** hey guys, sorry for the late update…thank for those who reviewed…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice…

_**Chapter 5: first wish: DATE…**_

**The next day was Sunday. It's a sunny day,**

Shiori entered Mikan's room and pushed the curtains aside and let the sun's rays enter the room…

"Miss Mikan breakfast is ready. Your mom and dad are waiting for you." Shiori, Mikan's personal maid said

"Ok. I'll be right there." Mikan said getting out of her bed

Shiori went out of the room, while Mikan did her morning rituals…

For the day, she decided to wear a pink and brown stripes tank top and a jumper skirt. [gets??? She wore pink ballet shoes.

Mikan went down the stairs and into the dining hall…

"Good morning mom. Good morning dad." Mikan greeted going to her sit

"Good morning dear." Mrs. Sakura greeted back.

"So, how's the party?" Mr. Sakura asked

"It's fine." Mikan said not so cheerful remembering what happened last night…

_Flashback:_

Mikan faced the crowd…

"Everyone, you'll be the witness for this event. Whoever finishes the race first will have 3 wishes." Mikan announced

Everyone screamed…

"Okay. Anna, you'll be the referee." Mikan said

"Okay." Anna said

The two of them went to their places…

"Ready, get set, GO!" Anna shouted

They both dived Mikan was leading but then…

"Okay! The winner is Natsume!" Anna declared

Everyone screamed louder…

"What? But how?" Mikan asked

"Sorry, but I won…" Natsume teased

"Argh, so what are your wishes?" Mikan asked

Natsume pulled Mikan to the garden…

"Hey, let go of me…" Mikan said breaking free

Natsume then let go of her…

"What are we doing here?" Mikan asked

"I don't want anyone knowing my wishes." Natsume said

Mikan thought of what he said then…

"Ahh!!! You mean your wishes include 'it'?" Mikan asked panicking

"Stupid! It's not it." Natsume said

"Then, what is it?" Mikan asked feeling relieved

"My first wish will be…" Natsume thought about it…

"What?" Mikan asked

"You'll date me…" Natsume said

"What?!!!" Mikan exclaimed

Natsume covered Mikan's mouth…then he released her when she's calmed…

"Why? Are you deaf?" Natsume teased

"Shut up! I won't date a pervert like you!" Mikan said

"And who do you think you are for me to date? Big mouth?" Natsume teased

"Then, why is it your 1st wish if you don't like to date me?" Mikan asked

"I can't think of any…" Natsume said

"Argh. Can't you think of another?" Mikan asked

"No, it's final" Natsume said

"Okay. As if I can do anything." Mikan said in defeat

"When? Where?" Mikan asked

"Tomorrow, I'll fetch you here in your house." Natsume said walking back to the party

Mikan went back also…

_End of Flashback_

"Mikan dear, are you okay?" Mrs. Sakura asked her daughter

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Mikan answered

They ate their breakfast; Mr. Sakura went to office while Mrs. Sakura went to the mall to meet her friends.

Mikan went to the garden to feel the wind and to refresh her memory from the last night's event.

**The garden was near the gate…(11:30 am)**

_Beep beep beep…_

"Who might that be?" Mikan asked going to the mansion

[Hmm, I'll detail the house to you clearly…the mansion is far away from the gate. The garden is in between the mansion and the gate. At the back of the mansion was the pool. In a secluded place, (in one side of the garden) there's a lake. It's Mikan's favourite place.

Mikan saw a red BMW convertible car parked in front of the main door of the mansion. She went to see who owns the said car…

"Shiori, do we have visitor?" Mikan asked

"Yes, Miss Mikan. It's Natsume Hyuuga, he's in the living room." Shiori said

"What's he doing here?" Mikan asked

"Um, Miss Mikan, he's your date. Remember last night? You lost the deal." Shiori said

"How did you know about the deal?" Mikan asked confused

"Um, ehehe" Shiori laughed nervously

"How did you know?" Mikan asked suspiciously

"We followed you." Shiori sigh

"Who 'we'?" Mikan asked

"Um, me, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire" Shiori said

"So, that's why I saw you all laughing." Mikan said remembering the scene

_Flashback_

Mikan went back to the party. She saw her friends laughing…

"Hey, I really can't believe Natsume will ask Mikan out." Anna squealed

"Yeah, me too" Nonoko said giggling

"Why don't we follow them and see what will happen." Nonoko said

"Good suggestion, permy. At least you do use your brain." Hotaru said while munching some crab brain

"Hotaru, could you please quit using that name on me." Sumire said

Then, Mikan came…

"Hey, what are you laughing about?" Mikan asked

"Oh, it's nothing. Sumire just told us some joke." Anna alibi

"Oh, tell me." Mikan said

"Oh, um," Sumire said thinking of a joke. She eyed Nonoko to help her.

"Um, Mikan let's go get something to eat I'm hungry." Nonoko said

"Ok." Mikan said

When they were out of sight,

"That was close" Sumire said feeling relief

"Yes. So, what's the plan? We're gonna follow them?" Anna asked

"Yes." Hotaru said firmly. Her eyes forming the dollar sign.

Anna, Sumire, and Shiori sweat dropped

Mikan and Nonoko went back,

"Guys, we brought some sushi. Want to have some?" Mikan asked eating her own sushi

"No, thanks" Sumire said

"I'm still full." Hotaru said

"Oh, okay" Mikan said

The party went on until 1 am…

"Bye Mikan, see you tomorrow." Anna said

"Huh? Why are coming tomorrow?" Mikan asked

"Um, uh" Anna said slapping herself mentally

"We're planning to go malling tomorrow." Hotaru said

"Oh, okay. See you. Thanks for coming." Mikan said

They all went to their separate ways…

_End of Flashback_

(Shiori didn't tell Mikan about the plan. So, Mikan doesn't have any idea.)

Mikan went to the living room,

"Hey, what are you wearing?" Natsume asked eyeing Mikan

"Huh? Clothes, duh?!" Mikan said

"Whatever. We have date did you forgot?" Natsume asked

"Oh yeah, sorry I totally forgot." Mikan said

"Baka." Natsume murmured

"What? You pervert." Mikan teased back

"Whatever little girl, get to your room and change your clothes." Natsume said

"Where are we going anyway?" Mikan asked

"In a restaurant" Natsume answered

"Oh, okay" Mikan said going to her room to change

Mikan decided to wear a simple long pink blouse and a light pink short skirt. She wore her pink ballet shoes. She went down and into the living room.

"What took you so long?" Natsume said

"I changed, what do you think I did?" Mikan asked angrily

"Whatever, let's go." Natsume said going out and into the car

Mikan followed and enter the car. Natsume started the engine and went to the restaurant. When they reached the restaurant, they both went out of the car and went inside. A waiter was waiting for them…(12:00 pm)

"Do you have any reservation?" the waiter asked

"Yes. Natsume Hyuuga" Natsume said to the waiter

"Oh, this way sir." The waiter said showing the way

Mikan and Natsume noticed that there's a table with girls that have the menu on their faces like covering their faces from someone, but then they just shrugged it off.

They reached the reserved table. The table's at the far end where they aren't that exposed.

Later, a waitress came to get their order…

"May I take your orders?" the waitress asked drooling all over Natsume

"_Spaghetti alla Carbonara_" Mikan ordered (it's my favorite italian pasta)

"Okay." The flirt (waitress) glared at Mikan while writing down the order.

Well, Mikan didn't see it.

"_Pasta alla Puttanesca_ and red wine" Natsume said

"Okay." The flirt waitress said

The waitress then went to the kitchen to get the orders.

Back to the couple…

Silence engulf them,

Before anyone of them can start a conversation, the flirt waitress came again with their orders.

"Here are your orders" the flirt waitress said drooling at Natsume

After serving the dishes, she poured the wine to Mikan's glass and then to Natsume, but then an 'accident' happened. She poured the wine to Natsume.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." The flirt waitress said wiping a napkin to Natsume's shirt and pants.

"Argh, where's your manager?" Natsume shouted

"U-um, I-I'm rea-really so-sorry." the flirt waitress stuttered

"Natsume, it's just an accident." Mikan said trying to calm Natsume down

"I said where your manager is?" Natsume again threatened the waitress

"He-he's i-in hi-his o-office." The waitress tried to answer

Then, the manager came to see what the ruckus all about is. The manager was shocked to see Natsume Hyuuga soaked with wine and stared angrily at the waitress.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Hyuuga. It won't happen again. I promise." The manager bowed while apologizing

"No, it's okay. It's just accident." Mikan said

Natsume then went out of the restaurant with Mikan following him. Natsume went in his car and Mikan also did the same thing.

"Are you still angry?" Mikan asked

Natsume didn't answer. He's eyes were focused on the road.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Can you please stop this car?" Mikan ordered

Natsume stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mikan asked

"You said stop the car. I just did what you told me to." Natsume said not looking at Mikan

"Stupid, stop the car in the middle of the road? Are you crazy?" Mikan shouted

"Whatever." Natsume said continuing to drive the car

The car stopped in front of Mikan's house (well, more like a mansion).

Silence engulfed them…then,

"Are you still angry to what happened?" Mikan asked

"Why did you say that it's just an 'accident'? Can't you see that that waitress is a flirt?" Natsume shouted

"Huh? It's an accident. She didn't really intend to spill the wine on you. And how did you know that she's a flirt?" Mikan asked

"She's drooling all over me, that she almost wanna eat me. Can't you see that all the girls always drool all over me? Then, you'll say that it's an 'accident'?" Natsume retorted

"Really? It's not obvious. Hey, what are you saying 'all' of the girls drool all over you?" Mikan asked "Not all drool all over you."

"Really? Then name one" Natsume challenged

"Um," Mikan thought "Me!"

"_Oh yeah she don't have interest on me. Hmm, interesting every girl likes me except for her. Hah, Mikan Sakura you'll fall for me. I'm sure of that._" Natsume thought

"Whatever." Natsume said

Mikan then went out of the car, but before she can…

"Hey, tomorrow I'll fetch you." Natsume said

"Huh? Why?" Mikan asked

"Today's not counted." Natsume said

"Huh?!" Mikan shouted

Then, Natsume drived away before Mikan can say something else.

When Mikan turned around to the door, she saw Shiori standing there waiting for her.

"Oh, Shiori are you there all the time?" Mikan asked

"Um, yes Miss Mikan." Shiori answered

The two then went in.

Mikan went to her room to take a shower. And then went down to eat her lunch. [Remember she didn't eat lunch because of the incident?

After eating, her friends came. They all went to the mall. (1:00 pm)

**At the mall,**

"Hey Mikan, where are you a while ago?" Hotaru asked

"Um, why?" Mikan asked

"I called you at home and Shiori said that you're out with Hyuuga." Hotaru said

"Oh yeah" Mikan said

"Where did you go?" Hotaru asked

"Um, in a restaurant" Mikan answered

"Okay" Hotaru said

**In a restaurant inside the mall, (5:00 pm)**

"Mikan, can you get some tissue?" Anna asked

"Sure." Mikan said going to the counter to get some tissue

"Hurry, Hotaru she might get back soon" Nonoko said

Hotaru dialed a number on her phone…

"Hello" Hotaru said

"_Hello, Sakura Residence who's this?" Shiori asked_

"It's me Hotaru. So, did you get any information?" Hotaru asked

"_Yes. They will go on a date again tomorrow." Shiori said_

"Okay, bye" Hotaru said

"_Bye" Shiori said hanging the phone down_

"So? What did she said?" Nonoko asked excitedly

"They will have a date again tomorrow" Hotaru said

"Yehey!!!" the girls squealed

"Their date today is really bad" Sumire said

"Yes" Anna said

"Just because of that flirt waitress" Nonoko said angrily remembering the commotion awhile ago…

_Flashback_

At Hotaru's house,

"Hey, let's go. Shiori said they were going now." Nonoko said

The 4 entered Sumire's car and went to Mikan's house exactly when Natsume's car is going out of the gate. They followed them. And spy them. They secretly entered first when Natsume is talking to the waiter. They even saw the commotion happened. When they saw that Natsume and Mikan walked out, they followed the couple after 3 minutes. And they went to Hotaru's house knowing that Natsume will drive Mikan home.

_End of Flashback_

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Mikan asked handing Anna the tissues she asked for

"Oh, it's about the food." Sumire said

"Oh, okay" Mikan said eating some fried shrimp

After eating, they went back shopping…

After for more like, 2 hours of shopping they decided to go home… (7:00)

They drive Mikan home…

Shiori's waiting for Mikan at the door…

Mikan went down the car with her shopping bags…

"Hi Miss Mikan, did you have fun?" Shiori asked

"Oh, yes of course." Mikan replied

"Um, Miss Mikan, your mom and dad were at the dining hall waiting for you for dinner." Shiori said

"Oh, okay. Can you please bring these to my room?" Mikan asked

"Of course" Shiori said getting the bags from Mikan and went to Mikan's room

Mikan went to the dinning hall and saw her parents sitting down talking.

"Hi mom, hi dad" Mikan greeted

"Oh, hi Mikan" Mrs. Sakura greeted back

Mikan went to her seat and they ate their meal. After eating her meal, Mikan went to her room to change and do her evening rituals.

After she finished doing her evening rituals, her phone rang…

"Hey Mikan, this is Hotaru. The Flames fashion house wanted you to be their model for their upcoming party. And I accepted it." Hotaru said

"Okay, when is it?" Mikan asked

"Its next week Saturday" Hotaru answered

"Okay. See you" Mikan said

They both hang up…

Mikan went to her bed and fell asleep…

-end-

Author's Note: please don't forget to review…I'll update soon…

Karinielle, I forgot to tell that I changed my pen name…(background: karinielle is a name that has 3 names in it combined…kaye, corinne, and christelle. kaye and corinne are my friends…and christelle is me…)


	6. note:

Hello minna

Hello minna!

I've decided and found my editor and story planner for 'Destined to be?' we'll work on the next chapter soon. And for the 'Twins' I still haven't finalized yet but hopefully I can settle it before the end of the month…

Thanks for waiting minna, and I'm very sorry if I haven't update for like weeks…or even months

Please don't review this chapter. I'll replace this for the next chapter. PM me if you want to tell me something.

And I'll proclaim my editor and story planner on the next chapter.

Ja,

Karinielle,


End file.
